herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Brown
Harry Brown is the titular protagonist and anti-hero of the film of the same name. He is a widowed former Royal Marine turned vigilante after his only friend, and war buddy, is murdered by the gangsters and drug dealers that run Harry's neighborhood. He was portrayed by the infamous actor Michael Cane who also played Alfred Pennyworth in "The Dark Knight" Trilogy. ''Harry Brown'' Harold "Harry" Brown is an Elderly former Royal Marine who lives in a run down apartment complex that is now run by violent youth gangs and drug dealers. Harry regularly visits his hospitalized and comatose wife, Katherine and plays chess with his old friend Leonard "Len" Atwell at a local pub. Later Harry gets a call that Katherine is dying and won't last the night, as Harry heads to the hospital he doesn't take the shortcut through the overpass in order to avoid the violent gangsters that inhabit it. Unfortunatley by the time Harry arrives at the hospital his wife had already passed away leaving Harry deeply distraught. After Harry buries his Wife, next to their daughter who passed away at age 13, he joins his friend Len for chess and a drink. It is here that Len reveals to Harry that he carries a bayonet for protection against the gang members who have been constantly harrasing him. The next morning Harry is visited by Detective Inspector Alice Frampton and Detective Seargent Terry Hickock, who inform Harry that Len was murdered and they suspect a local gang led by a young sociopathic drug dealer named Noel Winters. After attending Len's funeral Harry is walking back to his apartment late at night when he is held at knife point by a drug addict named Dean Saunders, who is also a member of Noel's gang and a suspect in Len's murder. After Dean steps closer to Harry in an attempt to cut him, Harry uses his training from when he was a Marine and quickly turns the knife back on him and stabs his would be attacker in the chest, killing him. Harry then heads back to his apartment in a panic. The following morning Detective Inspector Frampton visits Harry and informs him that because Len was killed with his own bayonette his murder will be ruled as self defence and the criminals responsible will walk. Harry then decides to take matters into his own hands, he follows a local drug dealer named Kenny to his drug den where he attempts to obtain a pistol from Kenny and his partner "Stretch". After Harry enters the house he finds the pair growing large amounts of cannabis and filming themselves performing sexual acts on an overdosing young girl. after Harry attempts to convince the two to call an ambulance for the girl, Stretch becomes hostile and threatens Harry. Harry then stabs Kenny in the hand before finishing him off with a shot to the head, and wounds a fleeing Stretch. After revealing a personal war story to Stretch and telling him he should've called an ambulance for the girl, he executes him. After killing both drug lords Harry takes all of their weapons, burns down their house and takes the girl to the hospital himself. He then donates all of the drug money, he took from the stash house to a local church. Later a well known Heroine distributor that supplies Noel and his gang, finds the gang and as payment for the drugs he forces sexual favors from a young member of the gang named "Marky". As Marky is pleasuring the Heroine kingpin in his car, Harry interupts by shooting the latter in the head through the wind shield and taking Marky prisoner. After repeatedly and brutally whipping Marky, Harry gets him to reveal that the gang caught Len's muder on camera with their phones, Marky then proceeds to show a disgusted Harry the proof that his friend was indeed murdered by Noel and his gang, before Noel himself urinates on the old man's body. After seeing this Harry uses Marky as a human shield under the over pass where Noel and his right-hand man Carl frquent. After a stand off Harry shoots Carl in the chest who in turn accidentally kills Marky with a head shot. After the exchange of fire, Harry emerges from the tunnel and executes a wounded Carl, before pursuing Noel who fled the scene. However before Harry can catch up to Noel, he collapses from an Emphysema attack, after which he is taken to the hospital. Convinced that the recent gang related deaths are the cause of a budding gang war and not Harry, the Police superintedent orders a massive stash raid on the apartment complex, which causes a massive riot to break out. Harry discharges himself from the hospital in order to pursue and kill Noel. After Detectives Frampton and Hickock attempt to follow Harry they get into a car crash, which Harry is able to safely pull both of them from. Harry then takes the two injured police officers to the local pub he and Len frequented. Harry convinces the pub's owner and bartender Sidney "Sid" Rourke to leth them in to escape the riot outside, which he does. Howver once safley inside it is revealed that Sid is in fact Noel's uncle and boss who is also hiding Noel in the bar from Harry and the Police. Harry pulls his gun on Noel and attempts to shoot him but he suffers from another Emphysema attack, before being disarmed and beaten by Sid. Frampton gets on her Police radio and begins to call for back up but is interupted by Noel. Sid then plans on murdering both officers and Harry in order to protect his nephew and starts by suffocating the wounded Hickock before ordering Noel to strangle Frampton. As Noel begins to strangle Frampton to death, Harry manages to pull a back up revolver from his ankle and shoot Noel in the neck, killing him. Sid pulls his gun on Harry but realizes he has Police snipers trained on him, who had recieved Frampton's earlier interupted call for back up. After a tense moment Harry goads Sid into trying to kill him, but he is gunned down by the snipers as he raises his gun. It is later revealed in a confrence held by the Police Superintendant that the riot was quelled and that Frampton and the late Hickock are to be awarded medals, he also denies that a vigilante was involved with the case. It is also revealed that Harry has fully recovered from his wounds and is happily walking towards the underpass by his apartment complex, which is now free of drugs and crime and is once again safe to walk through. Category:Elderly Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral